Futuro Incierto
by Aruquita
Summary: "Pensé en que no era la primera mujer ni iba a ser a última, en que era estúpida sentirme sola, que era estúpido tener miedo. —Será perfecto. Lo será. Estará sano. Lo estará. Asentí, como si con esas palabras pudiera responder cualquier pregunta." (Regalo para mi Amiga Invisible: Pukitchan)


**Disclaimer:** Nada de este mundo me pertenece a mí, sino a JK. La idea es de mi AI, Pukit

 _ **Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible Navideño 2015-2016" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

 **Petición:** Un fic sobre la reacción de Draco cuando Astoria le dice que está esperando a Scorpius.

Mi muy querida Pukit, que sepas que tu segunda petición estaba empezada pero no me gustó nada como la llevé a cabo. Quizá algún día sepa darle un buen final (humm). Pero vamos, que ha sido muy divertido escribir sobre Astoria, aunque mi Astoria canon es un poco más excéntrica Je... He tenido que controlarme un poco xD

Espero que te guste

¡Un besote!

 **ooOOoo**

En ese momento me pregunté algo que jamás se me había ocurrido preguntarme. Miré a mi madre, sus ojos llorosos pendientes en cada una de las palabras que decía el médico. Asintiendo con hipidos, apretándome la mano.

¿Así recibió la noticia de mi embarazo?

Claro que yo no fui la primera, y no fue lo mismo. Cuando yo llegué a esta casa el apellido Greengrass hacía tiempo que había sido monopolizado por una niña de bucles rubios, chillona y egoísta. Daphne. Y ser la segunda tenía tantas ventajas como ponerse el último en la fila que repartía grageas. Ninguna.

—... Y deberá tener cuidado con las grasas y los azúcares. Nada de pescado crudo y lo mismo con la carne. _Hay que proteger al bebé_.

Mis dedos crujieron cuando mi madre aguantó la respiración. Ojalá no me hubiera puesto el anillo grueso. Ahogué un gruñido.

—¡¿Es un niño?! —antes siquiera de que el médico pudiera asentir mi madre comenzó a chillar, liberando al fin mi mano. Me apresuré a esconderla bajo los pliegues de mi vestido.

—¿Cuánto? —la pregunta surgió de mis labios antes si quiera de que pensara en formularla. Fruncí el ceño, sorprendida.

—Yo diría que unos cinco meses... Puede que seis —respondió, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora en los labios. Aggh

Suspiré, mi barriga no había más que empezado a crecer. Y ahora vendrían los antojos, los desajustes hormonales, las varices... Un infierno, vamos.

—No ponga esa cara, señora Malfoy, pasará más rápido de lo que usted cree.

Aún entonces me resultaba extraño que me llamaran señora, aún más que fuera Malfoy mi nuevo apellido. Bueno, sólo había pasado medio año.

—No se preocupe, doctor, cuidaré de ella hasta el día del parto, ¡no le faltará de nada y además...! —La voz de mi madre quedó opacada por mis pensamientos. Aún no le había dicho nada a Draco, ni siquiera habíamos hablado de esto ni una sola vez. Vale sí, no usábamos protección, pero supongo que nos habíamos dejado en manos del destino.

—¿... A qué sí, cariño? —inquirió mi madre, masajeándome mi bajo estómago como si esperara que el niño fuera a chocarle los cinco.

—Eu... Sí, sí claro —me apresuré a contestar, esbozando la sonrisa más creíble que pude imaginar.

—¿Lo ve? ¡Mi hija está deseando que viva con ella para que pueda vigilar que todo vaya como la seda!

Oh, mierda. Eso me pasa por no escuchar.

 **ooOOoo**

—No, madre, he dicho que lo devuelvas —gruñí, masajeándome las sienes.

Mi madre negó frenéticamente, agarrándose a una especie de dragón enorme de peluche como si l vida le fuera en ello.

—¡Pero si le va a encantar!

—Seguro que se le cae encima —argumenté, el peluche debía medir dos metros y pico—. Y no me gustaría tener que decir que mi hijo murió ahogado bajo una amorfidad de peluche.

Mientras el color desaparecía de su cara, aproximé mi mano hacia la mesita para coger la taza de porcelana. Eso sirvió para que mi madre recuperara la compostura.

—¿Qué se supone que haces?

—Beber té. Me apetece.

Un segundo y medio tardó mi madre en abalanzarse contra mí y quitarme el té. Poniéndose ella perdida, además.

—Madre, ¿qué haces? —increpé, sacudiéndome los restos de té de las manos.

—¡Es un estimulante! ¡Puede dañar al bebé!

Vamos, vamos, tú puedes. Cuenta hasta diez, venga.

—Madre... —susurré, cerrando los ojos—. Si no puedo beber alcohol, café, bebidas burbujeantes, bebidas con azúcar, zumos de fruta artificiales ni batidos... ¿Qué puedo beber?

—Agua —argumentó, chasqueando los dedos. El elfo no tardó en aparecer, portando una bandejita con una jarra de cristal y dos vasos largos. El ser alargó la mano, ofreciéndome uno de los vasos. Suspiré, llevándomelo a los labios.

—¡Espera! —chilló. Pude notar como una vena amenazaba con explotarme en el cuello—. ¿Está muy fría? Porque puedes provocar que disminuya la temperatura corporal del niño si la bebes muy deprisa y no...

El sonido del agua cayendo al suelo fue como música para mis odios. Miré a mi madre, cuyo maquillaje comenzaba a teñir sus mejillas de negro y marrón. En sus ojos había sorpresa, pero quizá no era así, pues mechones chorreantes de agua le tapaban la frente y un poco más abajo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Estaba fría? —increpé, depositando el vaso vacío sobre la bandeja.

Mi madre sólo escupió un poco de agua en respuesta. Sonreí.

—Creo que ya puedo irme a casa por hoy —murmuró, estrujándose los pliegues de la falda.

—Yo también lo creo.

—Bien, pues, adiós.

Dicho esto se desapareció, una nube de agua semi evaporada la envolvió como si fuera un aspersor circular. Una vez no estuvo, me acerque al charco de agua y chapoteé, sin dejar de reír.

Quizás me hubiera vuelto un poco loca.

—Vaya, de haber sabido que hoy teníamos fiesta de agua habría venido antes.

Lo miré, y lo único que pude pensar es que el traje gris le quedaba muy bien. Demasiado bien. Sin responder, y consciente de que debía de tener la ropa mojada, me abracé a él. Draco depositó un casto beso sobre mi frente.

Sonreí, poniéndome de puntillas para recibir un verdadero beso. En sus labios percibí el sabor del café amargo que tanto le gusta y pensé que yo también lo echaba de menos. Que lo iba a echar mucho de menos.

—Sí, de haberlo sabido habría venido antes —susurro sobre mis labios. Una involuntaria carcajada abandonó mi boca y murió en la suya.

 **ooOOoo**

La espera me estaba matando. Quizás mi forma de decírselo no fue la más adecuada. Quizá el momento tampoco... No sé, me parecía original decir, justo cuando estábamos ocupados en quitarnos la ropa, que disfrutar de mi cuerpo perfecto iba a tener fecha límite.

La mueca de autosuficiencia que recibí en ese momento se desvaneció como la bruma en cuanto me sujeté el vientre. Tras unos segundos de silencio Draco se acercó a mí y me besó. Fue un beso suave, asombrosamente dulce, al que le siguió otro más abajo y otro y otro después. Cuando su camino llegó a más abajo de mi obligo aguanté el aliento. Entonces él me miró y sonrió, de una forma que no supe reconocer.

Y cuando volvió a besarme perdí el control y dejé de hacerme preguntas. Sin quererlo rompí a llorar en sus brazos, pero no pareció sorprenderle. Como si fuera lo normal. Y me sentí horrible, como si llorara por algo que no quería, cuando en realidad no lo sabía. No lo sabía.

Pensé en que no era la primera mujer ni iba a ser a última, en que era estúpida sentirme sola, que era estúpido tener miedo.

—Será perfecto. Lo será. Estará sano. Lo estará.

Asentí, como si con esas palabras pudiera responder cualquier pregunta.

—¿Draco?

—¿Mmmh?

—Va a ser una enorme putada, ¿verdad?

—Seguramente.

—Y me pondré gorda e insoportable.

—No sé yo, eres bastante cabezota como para hacerte la fuerte durante todo el embarazo.

Suspiré, acomodándome entre sus piernas para posar mi cabeza sobre su clavícula. La respiración de Draco me hacía cosquillas en la sien, despeinando mis cabellos.

—¿Estás contento? —susurre—. No, no respondas, es una pregunta estúpida.

—No lo es —afirmó, abrazándome más fuerte—. No puedo mentirte, yo también estoy asustado pero... —calló, perdido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Pero qué?

Sonrió, apoyando su barbilla sobre mi cabeza.

—Pero si nosotros nacimos en medio de una preguerra y vivimos una, si tuvimos una infancia truncada por los deseos de otros y si sufrimos por defender algo que realmente no queríamos y no estamos locos... Significa que lo podremos hacer. Ahora no hay guerra, no hay peligro. Podremos darle una buena vida.

—Supongo —murmuré—. Pero no te engañes, estás muy loco, querido.

—Por supuesto, querida, una de las cosas que te atrajo de mí.

—Sí, probablemente... Oye, Draco.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—No le vuelvas a abrir la puerta a mi madre hasta que el niño venga. Está muy pesada y quiere que me suscriba a la tienda de artículos de niños " _El pequeño escorpión_ ". Me supera.

—¿Escorpión?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Um... Por nada. Me gusta ese animal.

—Lo dicho, has perdido la cabeza.

—Puede... —siseó, mirándome con una mueca viperina. Antes si quiera de que me pudiera percatar de sus intenciones ya lo tenía encima—. Habrá que aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda, ¿no?

—Ni que me fuera a morir...

—Eso nunca, querida.

Reí y él también lo hizo. Y entre risas y besos nos apoyamos uno a otro. Porque teníamos miedo, estábamos inseguros, teníamos dudas. Pero el futuro portaba una curiosa incertidumbre.

Una que esperaba vivir.


End file.
